


RTFM

by AkashaTheKitty



Series: Drabbles and Ficlets [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-22
Updated: 2010-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkashaTheKitty/pseuds/AkashaTheKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo is tired of Draco being so clueless, so he tries to rectify the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RTFM

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Inspired by a thing Theo says in my fic "The Bracelet" chapter 92. IDEK why I wrote this. Thanks to **Dollface** for making me this AWESOME stick figure banner that is admittedly better than the actual drabble! XD 

Theo sat back and looked at the text he’d composed. Yes. That should do it. It was concise and comprehensible. He’d even dumbed some of the concepts down to make sure that even Draco would understand.  
  
Still, something was missing. With a sudden burst of inspiration, he began doodling on the side, slowing his quill as he added an identifying detail to one of the figures. Big brown eyes. Curls. Characteristics that Draco had never seemed to appreciate. Not the way Theo did.  
  
He was doing this for her. She was the reason and the prize. Just not Theo’s prize. He could see that in those eyes.  
  
Thank God that Draco had at least seemed able to figure . . . certain . . . things out for himself. Theo didn’t truly feel comfortable illustrating those.  
  
With a sigh, Theo added a final doodle at the end. The ultimate goal.  
  
Rolling up the parchment, he got up and went in search of Draco. He soon found him.  
  
“Here,” Theo said, thrusting the parchment out.  
  
“What’s this?” Draco asked. Slow git.  
  
“A manual.”  
  
Draco frowned and unrolled it. Theo turned away as Draco stared at the drawing of a pulsing heart.  
  
Maybe he’d finally figure it out.


End file.
